A Bit of a Pickle
A Bit of a Pickle is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring Roles *Lammy *Mr. Pickels Featuring Roles *Handy *Lumpy *Petunia *Cuddles *Flaky Appearance Roles *Truffles Plot While Handy walks from his truck to begin painting road lines, Lammy has a tea party on the side of the road with Mr. Pickels. Petunia walks by, holding a teddy bear and notices Lammy, greeting her happily. Lammy invites her to join the tea party, so Petunia places the teddy bear on the unoccupied seat next to Mr. Pickels (who now appears to be a normal pickle). Petunia tries pouring Lammy some tea but there is only a drop left. Both Petunia and Lammy laugh about it, before Petunia leaves to get more tea. Lammy the sees Mr. Pickels ripping the head off of Petunia's teddy bear. Distraught, Lammy tries to fix the teddy bear, but Petunia comes back with more tea before Lammy can fix it. She sees Lammy trying to put the teddy bear's head back on, assuming Lammy did the deed herself. Lammy then tries to explain that it was Mr. Pickels and points to its seat, only to find it empty. Lammy sees Mr. Pickels emerge behind Petunia, where he starts strangling her with her necklace. Lammy rushes to help Petunia, only to hear a scream in the distance. Flaky, sitting on a moped, looks on in horror, as it now appears that Lammy has strangled Petunia. Lammy gasps and drops Petunia's body, trying to explain that Mr. Pickels killed Petunia, but Flaky drives off in fear. Looking up Lammy sees Mr. Pickels in Handy's truck, where he pulls out a screwdriver and proceeds to hotwire the vehicle. Lammy rushes to stop it, but accidentally accelerates the truck forward, running over Handy's head and incidentally painting road lines with his blood. The truck begins to catch up to Flaky, so she speeds up. They rush past Lumpy, who is eating his lunch on his police motorcycle. He proceeds to give chase, killing Cuddles in the process as he tries to get into his car. Further ahead in the road, Flaky stops when she comes upon a tree trunk that has fallen across the road. Lammy breaks and stops right before hitting Flaky, but a metal plate flies forward from the truck, cutting Flaky's head and body in half. Lumpy approaches Lammy and pulls out a taser, ordering Lammy out of the truck. Realizing the severity of the situation, Lammy screams in fear and distress before getting hit in her left eye and shocked by the taser. Later, Lammy sits alone in a jail cell, a sock puppet being her only companion. Her lunch arrives through a slot in the cell door. Among the food on the tray is a pickle, which Lammy sees as Mr. Pickels., Mr. Pickels then jumps off the tray and starts shanking the sock puppet with a needle. Moral *"We don't see things as they are, we see things as we are." Deaths #Petunia gets strangled by Mr. Pickels. #Handy gets run over by his own truck, driven by Mr. Pickels. #Cuddles is sliced to pieces when his car door slams shut on him. #Flaky gets sliced by construction materials flown off of Handy's truck. Injuries #Lumpy fires a taser into Lammy's left eye, badly electrocuting her and causing her eye to swell up. Goofs #Lammy's bow change places sometimes, usually when she turns left or right. Trivia #This episode is the debut of Lammy and Mr. Pickels. #When Petunia is pouring tea for Lammy, Truffles can be seen hiding back in the bushes. #When Mr. Pickels ran over Handy's head, Handy's blood makes the roadlines that he was going to work on. #Cuddles is seen carrying a bag of groceries, with carrots. However, Cuddles is allergic to carrots. (See Cuddles' Pet Smoochie: Feed.) #Mr. Pickels is the second character who kills on purpose. The first character is Flippy. References